


Lost Moon of What?

by Rambling_Museums



Series: Doctor Who oneshots [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Asexual Doctor (Doctor Who), F/F, Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen, I am pretending that it is Canon that post ship crash, I haven't actually seen that episode in more than a year so, If You Squint - Freeform, Lesbian Yasmin Khan, One-Sided Attraction, River is not dead because River cannot be dead, That's when this story happens, Yaz is too gay for this!, kinda pre Darillium, there was a time when 12 and River were not right next to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rambling_Museums/pseuds/Rambling_Museums
Summary: On a short trip between a crash (that she totally didn't cause!) and a new dig on Poosh River needs help out of a bit of a situation. The Doctor, as always, is there to help.Eventually.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Series: Doctor Who oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626529
Kudos: 144





	Lost Moon of What?

The Doctor dashed passed a groggy Fam, not an unusual sight in what counted as mornings on the TARDIS. The piercing whine of an alarm was new. And suitably alarming.

“Come on old girl! I know you don’t like crossing timelines like this but we got a distress signal. The Doctor shouted at the console as she spun around it flipping switches and turning cranks.

“I don’t think she noticed us.” mouthed Ryan. Yaz tried to get the Doctor’s attention but failed.

“Yes! That’s it, steady on old girl.” She jumped with joy and rushed to the door, “Yaz, go open every door from here to the Spare Room!” Yaz dashed off down the hall toward the Spare Room throwing doors wide as she went. The TARDIS, as amazing as ever, ensured there were only three doors and all pretty close together. A nice change from the 20 or so last time Yaz went this route.

As she flung open the final door a strange voice gave a whoop behind her and she tossed herself to the right as a very fast blur wizzed passed. Their shout dopplered as they crashed into all the spare mattresses the Doctor kept in the Spare Room.

Yaz heard the others coming but daren’t look away from the mass of gravity defying blond curls and curves and definitely not a dress made for space walks, and Yaz was far too gay for this! The stranger and the Doctor made it to Yaz at the same moment, “Honey, I’m home!” sang the stranger.

“And what sort of time do you call this?” Asked the Doctor crossly. After a moment she continued, “No seriously, River, by the wolf what are you doing here?”

“By the Wolf, sweetie, is this new face of yours a swearer?” River quirked her eyebrows up, “Speaking of faces,” her eyes raked up and down the Doctor, “if only my old man could see us now.” She winked at Yaz as the Doctor’s ears turned a violent red.

“That’s it, everybody back to the console room now!” The Doctor grabbed Ryan by the upper arm and River by the hand and dragged them towards the main section of the TARDIS. Yaz exchanged a look with Graham and burst out laughing. Graham didn’t need to know her laughter disguised some heavy anxieties: who was this woman? How did she know the Doctor? Was she safe or a threat to the little found family Yaz worked so hard to build?

* * *

“Thank you for the lift dear but I can’t stay for an adventure, I’m off to the Lost Moon of Poosh, not so lost anymore and there’s a rather exciting dig there.”

“Oh is professor Hobbes running the project?”

“Yes, haven’t met him yet but his research was fascinating. Wrong, obviously, but well he doesn’t have the benefit of hind sight does he?”

“He’s a bit of an ass.” the Doctor says with a scrunched face as if trying to force a half-forgotten memory to the surface, “met him once. Didn’t like him.” Yaz watched the Doctor trying to work out why she was following River around the centre controls flicking at the switches and dials.

The TARDIS shook violently, Ryan grabbed Yaz’s arm to keep from toppling over, “Really, Doctor, how old are you?” River reached around the Doctor who declined to step out of her way, and fiddled with the controls until the TARDIS’ flight pattern smoothed out again.

“Are you asking a woman her age, River Song?” The Doctor asked with a wide grin. She’d done that before, once when they’d run into someone called Craig who knew the Doctor – sort of.

“Well, maybe.” River moved one of her hands from the controls to slip up along the back of one of the Doctor's bracers, “I know this must be post Bowtie but I don’t know how far passed that you are.”

“What? Oh yes, diaries, it’s been a while, um, spoilers.” The Doctor broke away from River and the TARDIS console suddenly and tugged on her ear, “Have you done, um, have I taken you to the Singing Towers yet? I know its something I promised when you were younger.”

“Well, we crashed there recently but no, I don’t think that will count,” She winked.

“Excuse me, Doc, but would you mind introducing us?” Graham, ever steady, never having met an awkward moment he couldn’t blindly blunder through, asked.

“Ah! Right, Fam, this is um, River Song, not sure what title you’re going with at the moment, and um, spoilers,” she grinned like she was in pain at the other woman, “River this is Yaz and Ryan and Graham, the Fam – or gang? Team? Still deciding.” She shrugged and turned back to the console.

"Professor Song," she reached out to shake Graham's hand, "But any family of the Doctor can call me River." her bright smile would have made a lesser woman Swoon, Yaz was not a lesser woman but it was a pretty near thing.

“So how do you two know each other?” Ryan asked eager to peak behind the curtain at the Doctor’s past.

“Oh, we’ve known each other my entire life, haven’t we Doctor?” She unflicked a switch the Doctor just finished flicking and batted the alien’s hands away from another one, “It all started one night when the Doctor crashed into my mother’s garden shed. Mother was still a child at the time,” River shrugged, “Well that’s where it started for me at least, no idea when the Doctor met me...” She trailed off.

“Spoilers!” the Doctor countered with a wink of her own.

“Can’t blame a girl for trying.

“There we are,” River pushed herself away from the console and wandered toward the door, “best be off. I have a dig, and Darillium to get to!” She waved at the Fam and nearly made it out the door before the Doctor was by her side pressing the door shut with a hand.

“Where do you think you’re running off to without a good bye kiss? I don't know when I'm going to see you again.” Yaz closed her eyes as River leaned down slightly to capture the Doctor’s lips. It didn’t last long but Yaz was far too gay for it anyway. She opened her eyes when she heard the TARDIS doors close.

“Right,” the Doctor said with a hard breath, “where were we?”

"Um, breakfast?"

**Author's Note:**

> A note: I am far too ace to feel at all competent writing a non-ace character. BUT I HC Yaz as very, very gay with a big crush on the Doctor (and River if they ever meet) but in that way that young people have crushes on icons, you know, like 13 was Jodie Whittaker and Yaz was... you or me.  
> The sort of pining, distant shove it to the side when you go up to get an autograph crush.


End file.
